First Date
by Crofregernish
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot about Naruto's first date with Hana. OcxNaruto/NaruOC


The sun was at a high noon, and Hana could feel the temperature difference from when she had started at 5 AM. Sweat was dripping down her forehead. Though Hana had put a light amount of waterproof makeup on before she'd left, she was certain it must've been completely off. Or at least, smeared down her face. Hana stopped her training, deciding that that she had done enough for the day. She walked over to a shaded area under a tree and grabbed her water bottle. "You train too much, Hana-chan," a voice from above said. Hana screamed, spilling water all down her white shirt. Thinking back, it probably wasn't such a bright idea to wear white when she were going to be training."Naruto-kun! Look what you made me do!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't so tired from training, Hana-chan," Naruto answered.

Hana sighed. "You're right.""Believe it! Let's go get some ramen. You need her energy for later!" He grabbed Hana's wrist and began dragging her toward the ramen the time they reached the shop, Hana was absolutely exhausted. Sitting down, she could barely understand what Naruto was ordering before resting her head on the counter."Hana? Hana-chan, wake up!"Hana groaned."Whaddaya want?" Hana mumbled."Hana-chan!" Naruto's voice screamed in her ear. "We're gonna be late, Hana!""Late for what?""The movies with-"Hana didn't wait for Naruto to finish his sentence before she sprang up. Her day was beginning to come back. She had gotten up early today to get all of her training in before going to the movies this afternoon. Training..."Oh my gosh!" Hana almost seized one of the reflective plates to look at herself. Half of her hair was matted to the side of her face; the other half was sticking up at odd angles. Luckily, by now, _all _her makeup had come off."Hana-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto had also jumped up from his chair and was standing in a ready stance."My hair!""Oh." Naruto stood straight up, seeing as there was no real danger. "Why don't you just spike up the other side?""Baka!" Hana restrained herself from slapping him upside of the head. Looking at the clock, there was only twenty minutes before she had to meet her friends at the theatre and she knew it was a ten-minute Naruto thoroughly confused, Hana sprinted off toward her house, not bothering to look and see if Naruto was following her or not. Hana tried to hide how she felt about him, as he was her best friend and didn't want to risk that. However, Hana did like him, and did not want him to see her like she just woke up in the soon as Hana reached her house, she ran up the stairs to her room, discarding clothing as she went. Looking into her closet Hana chose a red mid-thigh, A-line skirt and a fitted blouse that she hastily tucked into the skirt. She quickly ran a straightener through her hair and pulled on some ballet flats. As quickly as Hana'd gone in, she ran back out in a matter of about five out of her house, she ran straight into Naruto, who was leaning against her railing. Hana almost fell over him and down her stairs, but steadied herself on Naruto's shoulders.

"Are you all right, Hana-chan?" Naruto asked. He had put his hands on Hana's arms to make sure she didn't fall. "Um... Yeah, I'm fine." Hana blushed a little. "We should go!" As the two of them walked toward the theatre, Hana noticed Naruto had changed into a white t-shirt and black pants. Though it was a plain outfit, it made him look different. Instead of standing out in blaze orange, he was blending in. Hana liked Naruto for who he was, but a little change once and a while was always nice. Thinking about appearances, Hana realized she'd forgotten to put makeup on. Knowing Sakura was going to be there, Hana feared she would look better. It was no secret Naruto had a crush on her, but Hana knew he had no feelings for her, other than being the theatre, the moment Hana saw Sakura she glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. Surprisingly, he wasn't gawking at her, just looking in her general direction toward the group."We already bought the tickets," Sakura announced as the two arrived. "Ready to go in?"Hana nodded and followed the group in, sticking close to Naruto, hoping to sit by him. Hana weren't seeing a horror movie or romance, that was too cliché. It was decided to be an action film. Though Hana didn't mind action movies, being a ninja and all, the loud noises still made Hana jump. Hana squeezed past Shikamaru and plopped yourself in the seat next to Naruto."Hana look really nice tonight, Hana," he whispered as the previews started."Thanks," Hana course, in the first opening scenes there was destruction and bombings galore. And even knowing it was coming, Hana still jumped at every one."Hana okay?" Naruto asked. Hana nodded her head."What?" he asked, leaning closer. He couldn't see Hana in the dark and thought he'd missed what Hana said."The explosions make me jump..." Hana said. Even in the dark, Hana could see Naruto's toothy snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled Hana a little closer. "Better?"Hana nodded again, knowing he could feel Hana this time, and blushing too much to say anything the movie, Hana went to the bathroom with Hinata. Hana offered, knowing she wouldn't like going alone. However, when Hana came back out, Hana couldn't see Naruto anywhere."He left," Shikamaru said as he walked wanting to walk home alone, Hana walked with Hinata. As her house was closest to the theatre, Hana "dropped her off" and headed back home. Walking up her stairs, Hana noticed an envelope taped to her door. Opening it, Hana read "Hana, be my girlfriend?" - NarutoIt was short, but it was enough."I'll be her girlfriend, Naruto," Hana whispered to the note."Believe it!" screamed her bushes. Naruto jumped out of them, swiftly kissed Hana, and ran into the night.


End file.
